Serbowie
thumb|left|Kardynał Alojzy StepinacKardynał Alojzije Stepinac skazany za zbrodnie wojenne przez trybunał w Hadze został wyniesiony na ołtarzu 3 Października 1998 r. przez Jana Pawła II , ogłaszając Beatyfikacje powiedział : "' Dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu , ludzkiemu i duchowemu błogosławiony Aloizy Stepinac mógł pozostawić swoim rodakom swoistą busolę która pozwala im odnajdywać właściwy kierunek . Jej najważniejsze punkty to wiara w Boga i szacunek dla człowieka '. Jezuita Alojzy Stepinac kazał wymordować wszystkich prawosławnych Serbów . Publicznie wołał "Zabijajcie Zabijajcie ilu zdołacie" . Wyznaczał morderców , ludobójców - ojców Franciszkanów : Filipowicza , Majsterowicza i innych na komendantów obozów koncentracyjnych . Franciszkanin Filipowicz osobiście mordował dzieci i chorych motyką w obozie w Jasenovcu - Piekle na ziemi . Podczas II wojny światowej , nie było gorszego miejsca niż Serbia , nawet w samym obozie Auschwitz . Nigdy Bestialstwo , zło i morderstwo nie było ukazane w tak potwornej i satanistycznej postaci jak w Okupowanej przez Katolickich Chorwackich Ustaszów poddanych kościołowi katolickiemu Serbii . " Bóg, który kieruje losem narodów i rządzi sercami królów obdarował nas Ante Paveliciem i wezwał przywódcę naszych przyjaciół i sojuszników, Adolfa Hitlera by użył swoich zwycięskich wojsk, rozproszył naszych ciemiężycieli i umożliwił nam utworzenie Niezależnego Państwa Chorwackiego. Chwała niech będzie Bogu! Okażmy wdzięczność Adolfowi Hitlerowi i bezgraniczną wierność naszemu wodzowi – Ante Pavelicovi. " '- '''Katolicka gazeta " Nova Hrvatska ", 14 kwietnia 1941 rok Specjalne formacje " rozbijaczy głów " , rozbijały głowy ludzi tak , że puste głowy i kawałki ich ostrych kości czaszki , trupów leżących na ziemi , z całkowicie zniszczonym mózgiem którego próżno było szukać . Małe dzieci , noworodki , zostały brutalnie zamordowane . Wszystko to pod przewodnictwem katolickich kapłanów którzy prowadzili na tę niewybaczalną zbrodnię , doglądając skali eksterminacji Prawosławnych Serbów , Żydów i Protestanckich" Heretyków" na jej terenie , osobiście mordując niewinnych ludzi . Po dokonaniu rzezi w której zaszlachtowano ponad pół miliona Serbów . Katolik Ante Pavelić ukrywany był przez watykańską administracje w Austriackich klasztorach . Katolicka Napaść Na Serbie Atak na Serbie który wywoał I wojne światową został obecnie zrzucony całkowicie jako wina na Serbów . Jednak Katolicka Austria już wcześniej planowała ją zaatakować podjudzana przez Papieża , taka miała być jej rola , rozpętać wojnę . Plany ataku na Serbie były jasne już 1913 roku . '" Austria planowała wojnę z Serbią w Sierpniu 1913 roku "' - The New York Sun , Grudzień 7, 1914, front page. “ Says Austria Planned War On Servia in August" , 1913 '''Papież Pius X w swojej nienawiści do ortodoksyjnych Chrześcijan , bezustannie podburzał Cesarza Austro-Węgier Franciszka Josepha aby " ukarać Serbów " . Po Sarajewie , 26 lipca 1914 roku , Baron Ritter , bawarski przedstawiciel Stolicy Apostolskiej , napisał do swojego rządu : " Papież aprobuje surowe traktowanie Serbów przez Austrię . Nie ceni on sobie wysoko armii rosyjskiej oraz francuskiej na wypadek wojny z Niemcami . Kardynał sekretarz Stanu nie widzi innej możliwości rozpoczęcia wojny przez Austrię niż rozpoczęcie jej teraz ... "' Oto Wikariusz Chrystusa zrzuca maskę , łagodny apostoł pokoju , święty Arcykapłan , którego pobożni autorzy przedstawiają jako umarłego ze smutku na widok wybuchu wojny . - Edmund Paris , " Watykan przeciwko Europie " W ten oto sposób udowodniono , że Pius wraz ze swoim sekretarzem stanu , gdy zachęcali oni najbardziej katolickiego cesarza do rozpoczęcia wojny , z oziębłością kontemplowali konsekwencje swojego czynu : ogólny konflikt , który nastawiłby Imperia środkowoeuropejskie przeciwko Francji i Rosji . ' '''Wierzyli oni w precyzje oceny siły potęg zaangażowanych w wojnę . Tym jednak, co nie przewidziała Jego Świątobliwość, był udział Anglii w wojnie , a ostatecznie całego świata anglosaskiego , udział, który miał pokrzyżować ich plany by przechylić szale na korzyść Francji i wyzwolić ludności ortodoksyjne od jarzma wiedeńskiego . ' 'Można by całkiem wyraźnie stwierdzić, że w 1914 roku kościół rzymsko-katolicki rozpoczął piekielną serię wojen. To właśnie wtedy, gdy hołd krwi, którą to zawsze zabierał od ludów, począł rosnąć do rozmiarów istnego potoku". ' 'Stąd też odpowiedzialnością za tą zbrodnię jest niewątpliwie ogromne przestępstwo, która przez okres czterech lat miała wrzucić miliony zwłok Chrześcijan do kostnicy, cały kwiat młodzieży europejskiej i zbrodnią tym bardziej ohydną z uwagi na popełnienie jej z premedytacją. ' - Edmund Paris , " Watykan przeciwko Europie " Strona 47 'Papieże podżegali lub też uczestniczyli w większośc i, jeżeli nie we wszystkich wojnach europejskich na przestrzeni wieków . ' - F. Paul Peterson , " Grób Piotra niedawno odkryty " , strona 63 thumb|left|Ed Rayner Ron Stapley - Mity Błędy i Oszustwa w Historii" '''Rząd Serbii był poważnie wyczerpany niedawnymi wojnami i nie zakończył jeszcze podjętej po ich zakończeniu reorganizacji armii . Zatem nie był po prostu przygotowany do wojny , podjoł także odpowiednio wcześnie próby przestrzeżenia Austraików przed organizowaniem wizyty Arcyksięcia . " - Ed Rayner Ron Stapley , " Mity Błędy i Oszustwa w Historii " , Strona 40 - 41 Giovanni Giolitti , były premier Włoch , udzielił mowy przed parlamentem Włoch 5 grudnia , 1914 roku : " Podczas Wojny Bałkanskiej , 9 sierpinia , około rok przed zacząciem wojny ( I wojny swiatowej ) podczas mojej nieobecności w Rzymie, otrzymalem od mojego znajomego , Signor'a Di Sana Giuliano nastepujący Telegram : " Austria skontaktowała się z nami i NIemcami w sprawie podjęcia akcji przeciwko Serbom i definuje taka akcje jako defensywną, mając nadzieje uruchomić cacus foederis ( czyli wciagnac Wlochy i Niemcy do wojny ) Trojprzymierza, która , jest sprzeczna , uważam za nieodpowiednią . Ja staram się zoorganizować wspólny wysiłek z Niemcami żeby zapobieć takiej akcji ( ... ) , tylko musimy niezbędnie poinformować że nie uznajemy takiej akcji , jaka powinna być , jako defensywna i to dlatego nie uznajemy tego za cacus foederis. Proszę , wyslij do mnie telegraf jak bedziesz w Rzymie jeżeli to akceptujesz . " Odpowiedz Giovanni'ego Giolittiego : " Jeżeli Austria interwniuje przeciwko Serbii, to jest jasne że cacus foederis nie może wejść w życie. To jest stopien, które bierze ona na swoje konto, ponieważ nie ma żadnego znaczenia czy jest to defensywa, ponieważ nikt nie zastanawia się nad zaatakowaniem jej (Austrii). To jest konieczne żeby ta deklaracja dotarła do Austrii jako akcja normalna, prawna ( ... ) i musimy mięć nadzieje w Niemcach , żeby odradzili Austrii zaczynać tą ryzykowną zabawe . ''' '''Ten kurs został zatwierdzony i nasza interpretacja jest zatwierdzona prawnie, ponieważ nasza akcja nie zaniepokoji w żaden sposób naszych relacji z dwoma mocarstwami Ententy. Nasza deklaracja neutralnosci ogłosozne przez obecny rząd odpowiada na wszystkie aspekty, procedury Włoskiej polityki . Nasza deklaracja neutralnosci ogłosozne przez obecny rząd odpowiada na wszystkie aspekty, procedury Włoskiej polityki, dostosowuje sie do interpretacji Traktatu o Przymierzu , ktore zostało przyjęte przez naszych sojuszników . ---- Cytaty " Nie sposób wyobrazić sobie ekspedycji karnej ustaszy bez udziału księdza najczęściej franciszkanina, który im przewodzi i ich podjudza . " - Carlo Falconi ” The Silence of Pius XII ” " Nie jest już grzechem zabicie siedmioletniego dziecka jeżeli naruszy ono rozporządzenia ustaszy. Chociaż noszę szaty kapłańskie, często przychodzi mi chwytać za karabin maszynowy . " - Katolicki duchowny Dionis Juricev " Zakonnice i księża prowadzili lekcje musztry wojskowej dla dzieci i uczyli je faszystowskiego salutowania przed portretami Pavelicia, Hitlera i Mussoliniego. Doktryna katolicka stała się przedmiotem obowiązkowym we wszystkich szkołach a jej zasady musiały być też przestrzegane we wszystkich instytucjach publicznych " '- '''David Crowe " A History of Gypsies of Eastern Europe and Russia " '" Prawosławnego duchownego i byłego posła, Branko Dobrosavljevicia zmuszono do odmówienia modlitwy za zmarłych podczas gdy na jego oczach ćwiartowano mu syna. Następnie popa poddano torturom. Żołnierze wyrwali mu włosy z głowy i brody, wyłupili oczy po czym żywcem obdarli ze skóry. "' - John Cornwell , " Papież Hitlera , Tajemnicza historia Piusa XII” '" Chorwaci i Serbowie to są dwa różne światy. Biegun południowy i biegun północny, nigdy nie będą mogli żyć w jednym państwie chyba, że dzięki cudowi bożemu. Schizma wschodnia jest największym przekleństwem Europy, jeszcze większym niż protestantyzm. Nie ma w niej prawdy, moralności, zasad, sprawiedliwości i uczciwości . "' - Arcybiskup Alojzy Stepinać , nota z dnia 28 marca 1941 roku '" Naród chorwacki musi pozbyć się wszystkich obcych elementów, które go osłabiały, a tymi elementami są Serbowie i Żydzi "' '- Minister spraw zagranicznych NDH Mladen Lorković , 27 lipca 1941 roku '''" Część Serbów wybijemy, część wygnamy a resztę, która musi przyjąć religię katolicką włączymy do narodu chorwackiego. Wszystkie nasze poczynania wynikają z wierności wobec religii i Kościoła Katolickiego . " '- '''Minister Edukacji NDH Mile Budak " '''W jak najkrótszym czasie uśmiercić Serbów. To jest nasz program' " - Ojciec franciszkanin i gubernator cywilny Simić " “We wszystkich biurach, sklepach, restauracjach, tramwajach i autobusach w Zagrzebiu wisiały tabliczki: ”Serbom, Żydom, Cyganom, psom wstęp wzbroniony"! " '- '''Edmond Paris " Genocide in Satellite Croatia , 1941-1945 " '" Każdy Serb, który odmówi przejścia na katolicyzm, powinien być skazany na śmierć”. ' '- Ksiądz Dioniz Jurij, osobisty spowiednik Ante Pavelicia '" Jestesmy już 25 lat po 91 , ale rzeczy ? ( ... ) nie zmieniły się w Chorwacji. Kiedy odwiedziłam Chorwację trzy lata temu, czołową książka wystawioną na pokaz w najpopularniejszych księgarniach w stolicy, Zagrzebiu były nowe edycje anty-semickiego klasyku " Protokoły Mędrów Syjonu " '. Następnie pokazywały się wspomnienia o Ustaszkim dyktatorze Ante Pawelicu, którzy w czasach II wojny swiatowej był odpowiedzialny za zorganizowane ludobójstwo Serbów, Żydów i Romów, która zaczeła sie w 1941, nawet przed Niemiecko-Nazistowskim "Ostatecznym Rozwiązaniem" . : Niemniej Jednak, Chorwaccy faszyści nie podążali za Niemieckim przykładem, zoorganizowali ludobójstwo na własną modłe bez wsparcia zewnętrznego, nie oznacza to jednak ze, zapomnieli o Drugo Wojennych "dobroczyńcach" .' - Raport Diany Johnstone w sprawie Chorwackiego sentymentu do Nazizmu i Faszyzmu Pierwsi Husarze zaciągnięci do Polski po utworzeniu formacji przez Jagielonów w 1503 roku , pochodzili z Węgrzech Oraz Serbii . Historycy samą nazwe " Husarz " wywodzą z dwóch źródeł , pierwszą jest geneza węgierska , drugą jest Serbska . Pierwszym znanym dokumentem wymieniającym husarzy jest łaciński regest skarbowy z roku 1500 ''" Regestrum in quo diversi computi ti rationem"'' . Dokument ten wymienia Husarzy z Imienia i Nazwiska , które są widocznie również Serbskie .' 'Hic sunt hussarze: Andrych Hussarz XXXX florenos super servitium (...) Hic sunt hussarze, quibus dedi in Nowa Civitate: Casper Czekiel, Wacław Lubicz cum sociis, Michał husarz cum sociis, Lucas husarz cum sociis. ' ''-'' Konstanty Górski , Historya Jazdy Polskiej , Kraków 1894 , strona 18 Powstanie Hussarii , Polacy zawdzięczają Serbom z których Husria powstała . Po porażce z Turkami na Kosowskim Polu . Przybyli oni do Polski z Węgier aby kontynułować walkę z Turcją , tam przyłączyli się do nich również węgrzy . Obóz Jelcenowiec 5.png Obóz Jelcenowiec 4.png Obóz Jelcenowiec 3.png Obóz Jelcenowiec 2.png Obóz Jelcenowiec 1.png Alojzy Stepinac.jpg|Jezuita Alojzy Stepinac Ante Pavelić.jpg|Ante Pavelić Ksiądz Przymusowo Chszczący Serba na Katolicyzm przed jego Zamordowaniem.jpg|Ksiądz Przymusowo Chszczący Serba na Katolicyzm przed jego Zamordowaniem Fresk Upamiętniający wymordowaną przez Katolików 61 osobową rodzinę Serbów w Prebilovci.jpg|Fresk Upamiętniający wymordowaną przez Katolików 61 osobową rodzinę Serbów w Prebilovci Arcybiskup Stepinac z Nazistami.jpg|Arcybiskup Stepinac z Nazistami Obóz Jelcenowiec 6.jpg|Obóz Jelcenowiec 6 Serbskie Dzieci zagłodzone przez Katolików.jpg|Serbskie Dzieci brutalnie zniszczone przez Katolików thumb|left|220px Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Prawosławie